A Submissive Escort
by Awelfah
Summary: Rosie aka Ana, has been asked to attend a job instead of Kate. She isn't treated too kindly from the word go but then she's surprised when Mr Christian Grey ends up being a little bit more than a gentleman. This is a what if take on FSOG? What if Anastasia was a high class escort when she and Christian met, a retell of the classic story.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been on fanfiction a while as a reader. I never had an account, never left reviews, never wanted to be involved. Then I got this crazy story idea. I started planning it all out to get it out of my head but it wasn't enough and I had to write it. I'm being brave in uploading it and I hope you like it. **

"There's a Rosie here to see you Mr. Grey." Taylor stated from the doorway of the great room. Christian turned and stared at him, he wasn't expecting a Rosie. "The agency sent her." Taylor explained further.

"Show her in." Christian replied, hoping that the agency would give him a decent explanation when he called to find out what the fuck was going on. He had been expecting Katherine Kavanagh as usual.

"Hell Mr. Grey, I'm Rosie." A small timid looking brunette stood in the door way, a manila file in her hands. Mr. Grey hated brunettes.

"Why are you here? Where's Miss Kavanagh?" He asked, his voice reverberating around the white walls.

"Umm… well the agency had accidentally double booked Miss Kavanagh, she's away with a client for three weeks, I was the only one available to come instead of her." She explained quietly, her eyes on the tall, copper haired man in front of her.

He was good-looking in her opinion, younger than most of her clients. He wore a plain white shirt, top button undone and his sleeves rolled up with black trousers and bare feet.

"Why wasn't I informed sooner?" Christian asked angrily.

"There wasn't time Sir, they just told me to get ready and get over here." She explained hurriedly, the nervous sweating out of every pore, this man was intimidating and she wasn't sure she wanted to spend the whole evening with him. "I could leave if you'd prefer, but as I said, no one else is available." She added bravely, giving away some of the feistiness inside her.

"No… no you'll have to do, God forbid I turn up to my mother's event without a woman, she would not be too impressed and spend the entire evening trying to set me up with her friend's daughters… no you'll have to do." He explained, muttering more to himself than to the little brunette still standing in the doorway with her manila file against her chest. "You'll need to get dressed, what you're wearing isn't exactly suitable."

She looked down at her navy blue, floral lace, bodycon dress. It was nice, pretty, not at all slutty like some of the girls at the agency wore. She felt pretty in the dress with her nude faux leather heels.

"I hope you'll fit into the dress I purchased for Miss Kavanagh. It's upstairs, Taylor will show you the way." He was dismissing her out of the room and she knew she had to go.

"Miss…" A manly voice said from behind her.

"I wear Miss Kavanagh's clothes often Mr. Grey, I know I'll fit into it." She added bravely before turning around and scurrying out of the room, leaving Christian speechless.

Upstairs, Anastasia was shown to a large bedroom. The dress was hanging up and Ana's nose crinkled, it wasn't her kind of dress but she knew it wasn't for her, it had originally been for Kate who'd gone to Abu Dhabi with a client for three whole weeks, leaving her to take Kate's usual clients… this had to be the worst reaction yet.

"You'll find everything you need in here." The man she figured was Taylor stated. "There's a bathroom through that door." He pointed.

"Ok… umm can you give this file to Mr. Grey." Ana stated, handing the manila folder in her hand over. "It's just my profile…"

"I'll make sure he gets it, don't take too long, Mr. Grey doesn't like tardiness." Taylor explained before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

He couldn't believe what had happened. The agency Mr. Grey always hired from had sent a little brunette over without checking that it was ok first. That meant they had no background check on her, no idea who she was or where she came from. Worst of all Taylor knew the boss wouldn't be too impressed with the fact she was a brunette, he had brunettes for one reason and one reason only and that was to do all that kinky stuff with them before he got bored of them or they did something he didn't like. He hoped that with the boss between submissives, he wouldn't get any ideas about little Miss Rosie, she looked far too innocent to be involved in all that crap. If anything, she looked far too innocent to be an escort.

"Sir…"

"A fucking brunette Taylor, how the hell could they have sent me a fucking brunette…" He said turning angrily with his brandy in his hand… no Sir he was not impressed.

"I don't know Sir but she has asked me to hand you her file…" Taylor explained causing Mr Grey to stride over the room and take it, immediately flicking it open.

"As if any of this stuff is true. Name Rosie, Location Seattle Washington… ok maybe that's true, Occupation proof reader, education BA Hons in English Literature, eyes blue, petite, brunette… fucking brunette."

Mr. Grey really wasn't impressed with that. He couldn't believe his luck, the one event he really couldn't go to alone had meant he couldn't turn her away and go alone, face the crowd and the flirting women, no he had to have little Rosie on his arm the entire night.

"Taylor take this, see what you can find on Rosie." He spat the name as if it was venom, just as a small timid cough came from the doorway. "Rosie…" He said again, but this time it was to the young woman in his doorway.

"The shoes wouldn't fit, Kate's feet a bigger than mine…" She said quietly.

"That's ok…" Christian said quietly, he was too busy admiring what was in front of him, looking at her in the thousand dollar skin tight dress that fell all the way to the floor. "You'll do." He stated, hitting Anastasia hard, she had thought she looked quite good but he obviously didn't think so.

The dress was really beautiful, not something Ana would have chosen but something she could have definitely seen Kate wear. It was navy blue, strapless, mermaid style, with these stripes that graduated down the dress. The material was like spandex but not cheap like the similar ones Ana had from Forever 21. The skirt was pleated but straight and comfortable.

"Take a seat, I need to dress." He stated before turning on his heels and walking the opposite direction.

Anastasia sat down on the white leather U shaped couch that engulfed her as soon as her butt hit the seat. She felt so uncomfortable in this clinical and cold room. Mr. Grey was no better, he was cold and clinical and very rude in Ana's opinion. She couldn't believe she would have to spend the entire night in his company. She shouldn't have really been complaining, she wasn't booked for tonight so she was gaining a good six hundred dollar paycheck for five odd hours in this man's company, she needed the money, there was no other reason why she wouldn't have left on her arrival after Mr. Grey's horrid welcome.

In his bedroom, Christian pulled on his tux. He couldn't believe his luck to have landed with this young woman. She was quite pretty, timid, not the kind of girl he would have ever been seen in public with. At least the Katherine Kavanagh from Miami knew how to work the type of crowd they would be with, little Rosie clearly didn't belong in the same type of society in her twenty dollar dress and shoes.

Once he was ready, he collected Rosie from the great room without saying a word to her, she grabbed her little white purse from her side, the one Kate had bought her for her graduation present before she followed him to the entrance foyer where Taylor stood.

"We'll leave at eleven as always Taylor." Christian stated as they stepped into the elevator.

The silence was deafening. Anastasia could hear her heart pounding in her ears, it was horrible. Christian looked so hot in the black tux he was wearing with a perfectly done bowtie and Anastasia couldn't believe the effect the man's beauty was having on her, it was making her feel so hot and flustered though she convinced herself that was his dominating attitude which stunk that made her nervous.

In the underground garage where she had parked her little Wanda they made their way over to a black SUV. Anastasia had never been in a car like this one before, it obviously had all the mod-cons a rich man like Mr. Grey could possibly need and some he probably didn't.

"We're attending the Coping Together Charity Auction tonight. It's at my parents' house in Bellevue." Christian started as soon as they were on the road. You are just a friend, Katherine is away and I didn't want to attend alone. You will speak only when you are spoken to, you will not have an opinion."

Ana stared, she was really getting a list of requirements that she had to keep to and knowing better than to piss of a client she knew she would do anything possible to keep to them, she wouldn't be paid otherwise even if Mr. Grey paid the agency, one complaint and it would be game over.

"You will hold your hand in the crook of my arm at all times, you will only let go during dinner." He added. "And the worst is, as this is my parent's event, you will call me Christian whenever we are in the hearing distance of any guest. Do you understand these instruction's Rosie?"

"Yes Sir." She promptly answered, causing Mr. Grey's eyebrows to twitch. "I'll do my best." She added in a whisper, her blue eyes meeting a strong, stony gray.

They arrived at Bellevue to be in a long line of cars working up the driveway. Anastasia's breathing was forced as she was internally panicking. She had never been to an event of this caliber with a client, especially one with such specific instructions for her. She had no idea if she would manage to make it all night without making a mistake but she was praying to any God above that she would succeed.

"Are you ready? We will be going around the side of the house, then in through the house to the backdoor, avoiding the press." Christian explained as Taylor veered the car off the course of the others.

"I'm ready." She said quietly, hoping that she really was.

Taylor opened the door on Christian's side and as soon as he was out he extended his hand to Ana, she glanced at it for a moment before giving him hers, holding her dress up a little with her free.

She slid out as gracefully as she could manage somehow still managing to stumble and be caught by Mr. Grey, as her hands landed on his chest he glared at her, causing her to pull back quickly and look at the floor, she'd already managed to do something wrong.

"Take my arm." He commanded, his arm bent at the elbow for her to take. She placed her hand, just on the crook as he had previously instructed in the car before he led her up the stone steps into the huge property. "My mother and father will be quite happy to see you, my sister Mia can be overwhelming but also kind, my brother Elliot may try and hit on you." Christian stated as they walked through the house, Ana trying to listen closely and not admire her surroundings. "I will do my best to keep you away from them so they don't badger you too much, however we will be sitting with them at dinner and some conversation will be expected. You are a friend of mine through Katherine, she is your true friend and you offered to stand in for her tonight while she is working as a journalist abroad. To keep an eye on me so to speak. Can you remember that?"

"Yes Sir." Ana replied, figuring it was better just to agree.

"Good, then tonight shouldn't be a complete disaster." He added before they landed at the backdoor.

Ana just followed him, allowing him to guide her towards the massive white tent at the far end of the huge garden. She couldn't believe she was here, she felt sick to the stomach and she knew she should have told them she couldn't do this at such short notice. That would have been stupid though, they would have believed that she was working under the table because she hadn't had a date in the three years she'd been with the agency.

"Christian!" A female screech pierced the air as soon as they had entered the warm air of the tent. Ana glanced around while Christian stood firmly beside her. "Hi!" A female bounced in front of them before wrapping Christian up in an embrace, her arms around his neck. All Ana could see was raven long hair and a big pink dress.

"Hello Mia." Christian's voice said stiffly.

"You're late." Mia who Ana remembered was Christian's sister announced as she pulled away. "Who's this beauty?" She asked beaming at Ana.

"Her name is Rosie, she's Katherine's friend." Christian replied with a small smile, he clearly adored his sister.

"Katherine's friend? Where is Katherine?" Mia asked, her arms crossing and her eyes glaring at her brother, she clearly wasn't sure what Ana was doing there as much as Ana wasn't sure.

"Katherine is working away, so Rosie offered to stand in to keep an eye on me." He looked to Ana and she smiled up at him before looking at Mia and nodding, she hoped she would be able to remember that story.

"Hmm." Mia replied, not sure whether she was buying it. "Mom is looking for you, she'll be happy to see you're here and not alone." She added. "I'll talk to you at dinner Rosie, nice to meet you." She said happily before bouncing off leaving Christian and Ana standing there.

"You handled that well." Christian says looking down at Ana beside him. "I hope that continues."

"Me too." She replied timidly before looking at the ground, she couldn't bear the look in those gray eyes.

They made their way further inside the tent. Ana was introduced to many of the people that stopped to talk to Christian but as ordered she spoke only when spoken to and gave no opinion.

"Christian, oh darling." An older looking lady smiled before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello mother." He replied stoically. "May I introduce you to Rosie?" He turned to look at Ana, a small smile on his lips. Anastasia just turned to the lady and smiled as kindly as she could, trying to hide her nerves.

"Hello Rosie, pleasure to meet you." Christian's mother smiled leaning in and giving Ana a kiss on the cheek too. "No Katherine?" She then asked looking to Christian.

"Katherine is away working, Rosie is Katherine's friend and offered to accompany me and keep an eye on me." He replied, still smiling more than Ana had seen him smile all night.

"Hmm." Mrs. Grey stated. Clearly, like Mia not one hundred percent convinced. "You might want to make your way to the table Christian and Rosie, we'll be eating shortly."

"Ok, we'll see you there." Christian nodded.

"Lovely to meet you Rosie, we'll talk more over dinner." Grace stated.

"You too Mrs. Grey." Ana replied politely.

"Oh it's Grace dear, Mrs. Grey is my mother in law." She scoffed.

"You too Grace." Ana corrected glancing at Christian who was glaring, her eyes immediately returned to the floor. He wasn't impressed.

At the table, Ana got to meet Elliot, who as Christian stated immediately began flirting with her which annoyed the hell out of Christian. She also met Carrick Grey, Christian's father who seemed very polite and kind enough but Ana wasn't as sure of him as the rest of the Grey's… there was just something that she couldn't make out…

After the food was cleared away, Ana chatted with Mia constantly checking on Christian to make sure she wasn't crossing the line. Christian kept touching her, her leg, her arm as if he was reassuring her almost that she was doing ok. She was keeping the conversation to modern music and books… she loved books.

When the auction began, Anastasia began to get bored. She didn't have the money to spend like the people there but she watched as silly things went for hundreds and sometimes thousands of dollars… nice on some!

Christian also seemed to be twitchy, he obviously had seriously had enough. Anastasia knew better than to comment on it though it wouldn't be appreciated.

"Christian…" She whispered quietly as the auction was coming to an end, it was only ten pm and she knew they weren't planning on leaving for an hour.

"What is it Rosie?" He asked giving her a glare, her eyes once more fell to the floor. "Well?" He asked.

"I really need the ladies room…" She explained which earned an interruption from the young woman beside her.

"I'll take her Christian." Mia stated, already standing.

"I think I can show her where they are." Christian replied hurriedly, he too starting to stand.

"Nonsense, I can take her inside and keep her company, make sure none of your admirers ambush her." Mia argued and Christian stared at her before eventually nodding, he had clearly seen it was the better idea much to Anastasia's relief, she didn't need to be escorted to the bathroom by her client, that would be awkward.

There were luxury potties rights outside in the garden. Ana was surprised, she'd never seen anything like it before. Mia as promised went inside with her where there were four cubicles. Once sat to relieve herself, Mia started chatting.

"Christian likes you." She stated surprising Ana. She had the impression Mr. Grey couldn't stand her.

"How do you figure that?" Ana asked. "I'm just Kate's friend doing both of them a favor."

"Because he keeps touching you and looking at you to make sure you're alright, he did it all through dinner. He never does that with Katherine. He likes you Rosie." Mia stated.

Ana came out of the cubicle and went to wash her hands while thinking Mia was completely deluded. Ok maybe he was touching her and looking at her but it was nothing to do with him liking her, it was to check on her, making sure she wouldn't embarrass him or mess up one of his instructions.

"Maybe he'll get you on the dancefloor." Mia added as Ana dried her hands. "I mean Christian never dances but hey worth a try right?"

"Mia I don't even dance!" Ana stated throwing away the paper towel. "I have two left feet!"

"Nonsense, everyone can dance. Come on." Mia took Ana's hand and led her back to the tent and back to Christian.

"Christian, you should take Ana to dance." Mia announced as she Ana re-took Christian's arm.

"I don't dance Mia." Christian scowled, he didn't want Mia giving the young woman beside him any ideas.

"Christian, the poor girl is bored out of her brain; if she's doing you a favor then you should make it worth her while and let her have some fun." Mia explained before turning on her heels and hurrying off.

"You want to dance?" Christian asked, thoughtfully.

"I don't dance." Ana replied. "I have two left feet."

"Everyone can dance." Christian smiled softly. "I'll show you."

He took her to the dancefloor, making Ana all the more nervous. She couldn't believe he was doing this. He took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder, then took her right hand in his, his other hand going to the bottom of her back.

"Just follow me." He stated. "Don't move your hands." He warned. Ana just stared, horrified.

The band was playing a song she didn't recognize but Christian clearly knew the rhythm as he started to move. Ana was in awe but had to concentrate on not standing on his toes as that would have been embarrassing.

Ana felt the eyes of people watching them, the room had quietened considerably but Christian hadn't noticed, he was looking at her, gray eyes on blue as he whisked her around the floor.

When the song ended a round of applause ruptured around the room, Christian scowled and look around before returning his eyes to Ana, they seemed softer but confused.

"First and last time for that." He stated before giving her his arm to lead her off the floor.

When it was time to leave, Ana was relieved. She was tired and Christian had become cold and distant since the dance they had shared. In the car she tried to relax but she knew it wasn't until she arrived home that she would truly relax.

"Taylor has delivered your car to your property, your clothes are there too."

"He knew where I lived?" Ana asked, surprised.

"You'd be surprised what he can find out." Christian replied with a salacious smile, unnerving Ana. "You may keep the dress."

"Thank you." Ana replied, she didn't care for the dress but it would possibly come in useful.

"When will Kate be back?"

"She only went two days ago, so a good two and a half weeks." Anastasia replied.

"Then I may be in touch again." Christian stated but Ana wasn't so sure. They didn't seem to have connected in a positive way.

They pulled up outside the apartment and Ana turned to Christian. He removed an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to Ana. She opened it and quickly counted it before frowning.

"This is wrong." Ana stated.

"I pay Katherine three thousand dollars for five hours. I am not giving you a penny more." He stated firmly if not unkindly.

"My fee is one thousand seven hundred and fifty dollars for the five hours, I am not as expensive as Kate." She snapped, not pleased with assumption Mr. Grey had made.

"I will pay you the same. Take it. Give in only the usual amount to the agency and keep the rest for yourself. You deserve to earn as much as Katherine." Christian replied firmly, he was quite surprised to find out Rosie wasn't as expensive if not more than Katherine Kavanagh. "Out of interest, out of that one thousand seven hundred and fifty dollars, how much of that do you keep?"

"Six hundred and twenty five dollars." Anastasia replied, surprising Christian even further.

"Well you have earned that tonight, thank you for your company and please, only give in what you have to and keep the rest." Christian was almost pleading already figuring out Ana was an honest young woman.

"I appreciate it, but I don't need charity." Ana stated.

"I didn't say that. I never meant it to sound like that either." Christian stated angrily with a confused look on his face. "You were great company tonight and deserve the bonus, please keep it."

"I will." Ana agreed before Taylor opened the door. "Thank you for a good time Mr. Grey. It was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine Anastasia." Christian replied as Ana walked to her door, she didn't hear her real name fall from the lips of the man she had spent the last five hours with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So how's Abu Dhabi?" Ana asked. This was the first time she was getting to speak to Kate since she'd been away three whole days. It had been far too long but Ana also knew that Kate was calling after the short email telling her she'd been to an event with Christian Grey the night before.

"Oh no, I want to know about Christian Grey. What did you do? Where did you go?" Kate asked excitedly.

Ana proceeded to tell Kate about the evening she shared with Christian, how she'd met his family, the excuse they'd given for her attendance and even how he danced with her. By the time she'd finished with explaining what had happened with the money Kate was absolutely speechless.

"Oh he likes you." Kate stated making Ana scoff. "No seriously, he's never danced with me and I've been to half a dozen of those things with him!"

"Oh come on Kate, who is he anyway?" Ana asked, she didn't really know who Mr. Grey was except that he was rich.

"You don't know who Christian Grey is?" Kate asked completely taken aback.

"Never heard of him…" Ana replied as there was a knock on the door. "Hold on a sec, someone's here." Ana explained as she skipped over to the door.

Opening it, she was surprised to find no one there, instead a box sat on the floor with an ivory envelope attached to it.

"Strange." Ana stated, tucking the phone under her ear to pick up the package.

"What's strange?" Kate asked in her ear.

"A mysterious package has been left at my door." Ana replied as she carried the box to the table.

"Oh who's it from?" Kate asked making Ana laugh. "What?"

"Well I haven't opened it yet!" She replied. "Hold on."

Ana placed the phone on the table and took the envelope off the box, her name was scrawled in blue ink italic writing. She could tell the envelope was expensive and she couldn't have imagined who would be sending her something like this. She picked up the phone again so she could read the note to Kate.

"Dear Anastasia, I hope you are well. Please make yourself available on Tuesday evening to accompany to a charity dinner. I have cleared it with the agency. Your fee will be $2000 for you to give the agency and be paid from and $1000 directly from me. Please wear the dress and shoes provided and be ready for Taylor to collect you at seven pm. Sincerely C. Grey."

"Wow." Kate stated quietly. "He really likes you Ana."

"I'd like to know how Mr. Grey found out my real name." Anastasia replied. "Who is this man Kate?"

"Christian Grey is the owner of Grey Enterprise Holdings. He's a multi-billionaire business man. Harvard drop out, he's a real self-made man." Kate explained. "He was adopted as a kid, not known for having any sort of relationship. Seriously Ana, you need to Google the man. There isn't a single picture of him with a woman except his business friends or family."

"He's weird. Did he ever give you really specific instructions?" Ana asked, remembering what he had been like in the car.

"Like what?" Kate questioned.

"Like don't speak unless spoken to, don't have an opinion." Ana explained, they were such weird requests.

"Nope, but he knows who you are Ana because he's searched high and low to find out, Christian Grey has to know who he's associated with. He probably didn't give me any instructions when we first met because he knew who I was, he knows my Dad, so he could allow me to be myself and knew I wouldn't drop him in it for hiring an escort. I'm used to those kind of events remember?"

"Yeah I guess." Ana replied, but something wasn't quite sitting right with her about Mr. Grey. "I can't believe he's asked me to accompany him again Kate, I really got the impression he didn't like me, I actually thought he was going to send me away Kate."

"Hmm, I don't know Ana but I have the feeling you've taken my best paying client." Kate replied. "Listen the boss is calling, I have to go. Try have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Kate I wouldn't do half the things you would!" Ana laughs. "Have fun and I'll see you in just over a couple of weeks. I miss you."

"Love you babe!" Kate replied before the line went dead.

Ana stood by the table and started to open the box. She didn't know what to expect from Christian in terms of a dress. She would have happily worn the other one, the blue one she had worn instead of Kate though it hadn't been her style whatsoever.

She pulled out a beautiful emerald green colored dress. It felt soft and expensive. She pulled it up in front of her and was in complete awe. This wasn't the kind of dress Kate would have worn but had she the money it was most certainly the type Ana would wear. There was a lace kind design over the fitted bodice; the top half above the bust had an emerald sheer material coming to give it a boat neckline and beautiful shoulder straps but no sleeves. The waist was lined with for pieces of satin ribbon. The skirt was all loose, not mermaid like the other one, it was chiffon from waist to toe. The shoes were beautiful silver sandals and Ana realized she would have to paint her toenails before Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was asked about pinterest. Find images relating to this story at pintrest awelfah - I upload as I write. So some images won't yet make sense. **

**Chapter 3**

Ana sat in her apartment feeling beyond unsure of herself. She was wearing the beautiful emerald dress with the silver sandals and one of Kate's purses in her hand. There was a part of her that was excited for the evening ahead, a bigger part of her terrified. It was known that many of the girls who she worked with at the agency were paid bonuses for performing extra services. Ana wasn't like that and she feared that the $1000 that Mr. Grey was going to give her would be for additional services that she wasn't willing to give.

Of course like all the girls knew, in a state of emergency there were to get to a bathroom, lock themselves in and send a text message to the boss with S.O.S on it. That would mean that the boss would turn up at the location with his henchmen and the girls would be rescued. Ana knew the agency was fully aware of where she was going and with who and if there was a problem they would rescue her.

As the small digital clock turned to exactly seven pm there was a short sharp knock on her door. She stood and smoothed her sweating hands down her frock. This was the most nervous she'd been on a job for a while.

"Miss Steele." Taylor greeted as she held open the door.

"Hi Taylor." Ana replied shyly.

"Ready to go? Boss is waiting." He told her, not giving her any room to say anything.

"I'll just lock up." Ana replied already stepping out of the house.

Once she was sure the front door was closed Anastasia followed Taylor down to the waiting SUV. The big burly bodyguard opened the door and in the darkness Ana could see Christian waiting for her.

"Hello Anastasia." His voice vibrated around her as she sat in the car. Taylor pushed the door shut as Ana peeked through her long eyelashes at the enigmatic CEO, the man she had learned about from Google.

"Hello Mr. Grey." She eventually managed. "Can I ask you something?" She said quickly, hoping he wouldn't scold her.

"You may ask me anything, I will not guarantee an answer." He replied honestly. The quiet confidence unnerved Ana.

"How did you find out my name?" She asked. "And my address."

"Well like I told you when we left the Coping Together Gala. I can find out anything. It's just a matter of finding the right key." Christian replied honestly, though it only baffled Ana further.

"What do you mean by the right key?" Ana asked, hoping he'd be a little more straight with her, the fact he'd found out her address within the five hours they had been at the gala had freaked her out some but he also knew her name, that was so weird.

"I knew your name before I knew your address, it was your name that led me to your address." Christian started to explain. "Your profile from the agency, one thing on it other than location had to be true. I knew Kate graduated from Washington State University, so I know someone who hacked into the databases for anyone by the name of Rose or Rosie first or middle name who graduated in the last two years from an English Literature degree. There were only five. I then started tracking each one individually, where they were. You were the only one in Seattle."

"That easy huh?" Ana asked while Christian sat looking quite smug.

"If you know the right people and have the right technology, yes." Christian replied. "Anyway, enough about that, did you have a good day in work?"

"I did thank you for asking. How about you?" Anastasia asked, liking the casual conversation though she didn't think it would last, if anything she knew there was something coming.

"It was quite pleasant." He replied. "I have something I need you to do for me." He said pulling a manila file from his side. Ana just stared at it with uncertainty. "I should have done this before the Coping Together event but it slipped my mind but never mind, here it is."

"What is it?" Ana asked while taking the file and beginning to open it.

"A non-disclosure agreement." Christian stated, as if she was supposed to know what that meant off the top of her head. "It's a legal document, where you agree not to speak to people about me, no one, not the press, not your family or I can ruin you."

"Good to know." Ana replied. "Why am I to sign this? I mean, how exactly would I even begin explaining this to people? I'm an escort, paid to spend time with you. That would ruin me." Ana stated, it wasn't that she wouldn't sign the document, she just didn't know why she had to.

"You never know what the future holds, this document protects the two of us." Christian replied quietly. "If you don't sign, when we arrive at the event I will get out of the car, you will stay in it and Taylor will drive you home."

Ana knew how bad it would be for her in work if she would have to explain that Christian Grey hadn't paid her because he sent her home after the first hour because she wouldn't sign some stupid agreement not to speak about it. It would probably see her fired and if it didn't cause that it would definitely cause for her fee to be reduced meaning she'd end up with more dirt bags like in the early days of her career as an escort and she wouldn't be able to pay her rent to Kate. Also, the dirt bags who paid five hundred dollars a night wanted additional services and Ana didn't do additional services. That was why she had struggled to make her way up the ladder and was still lucky to get six hundred dollars in her pocket after a nights work. She couldn't let that happen.

"Have you got a pen?" She asked, her hand out to Christian.

"Aren't you going to read it first?" Christian asked as he reached into the inside pocket to fetch her a pen.

"No, I trust you." Ana replied.

"But it's a legal document." He pointed out. "You'll still be held to it even if you chose not to read it."

"I know, like I said, I trust you. Trust is a big thing in all types of relationships Christian, business and personal." Ana shrugged taking the pen from Christian before signing her name on the dotted line. "Now I've signed can you try and relax and maybe even enjoy yourself?" She asked handing the document over.

"I'll try, but the same instructions Ana, speak only when spoken to and have no opinion, keep your hand on my arm at all times unless told otherwise."

"I know, I will Sir." Ana replied, she missed the twitch of Christian's eyebrows at her reply. "But can I have a little tiny bit of fun?" She questioned making a small amount between her thumb and finger.

"Maybe just a little, we'll see how you behave." Christian replied, surprising the hell out of Ana, she had expected to be told she wasn't there for fun, that she was working and she was to remember who was paying her at the end of the night. Christian Grey had really just gone out and surprised her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews! I have planned this story so far up to chapter 15, it is written up to chapter 6. That means that something things that don't yet make sense to you will be revealed in time. I just hope you don't get frustrated waiting! I received a guest review that I could'n't reply to asking about Christian's subs, all will be revealed in time. I think it's chapter 5 that you can find out what's going on there.**

**I was told there was a problem with pinterest. The link is now on my fanfiction profile :)**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a long and hard morning. Ana had been so distracted remembering the evening that she had shared with Christian at the charity dinner that she had completely slipped behind schedule and was now working over her lunch to make up for it before she got in trouble.

She hated her job as a proof reader, it was the first step on the ladder to becoming an editor. She had already put in an application to Seattle Independent Publishing to be an assistant to an editor but until they started interviewing she had no idea how much longer she could possibly be at Seattle Publishing House.

She was just in the middle of marking some errors when her computer pinged. It was her email alert and she hoped it wasn't one of the higher ups who had noticed she hadn't yet left her cubicle to go for some lunch like the other girls had.

Her surprised registered on the Richter scale when she saw the name of the email sender. It was Christian Grey, emailing her to her work address.

_From: Christian Grey  
>To: Anastasia Steele<em>

I have been texting you all morning, it's now the afternoon. Check your phone and text me back.

_Christian Grey  
>CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.<em>

He'd been texting her? Damn this man was a stalker because she certainly didn't remember giving him her email or her cell number.

She took her phone from the drawer in her desk and true enough there were many text messages from the one and only Christian Grey. A dozen messages to be exact. The last few were just her name and a question mark. The half a dozen before those was him telling her to reply immediately so he could let his mother know and when she found the first one she understood them.

_Sender: Christian Grey_

_Ana, my mother has asked us for dinner. She wouldn't take my answer that you were busy and demanded that you be present. Please join me. Don't tell the agency, I'll pay you $2000 direct._

He wanted to pay her two thousand dollars to go for dinner at his parents' house?! She would do it for free and he was going to pay her two thousand dollars?! She was in complete shock.

_To: Christian Grey_

_Ok. I'll join you for dinner._

_Ana x_

She placed the phone beside her on the desk while she got back to work, she kept glancing at it, waiting for a reply and when it finally came she grabbed the phone as fast as she possibly could.

_From: Christian Grey_

_There will be an outfit at your apartment when you get home. Taylor will collect you at 6.30. And braid your hair._

He sounded quite rude and demanding but Ana simply replied.

_To: Christian Grey_

_Ok. See you then. X_

When Ana arrived home at five thirty, she knew she only had an hour to be ready to go. As Christian had said, outside her apartment door had been a package and she knew it would be her outfit for the evening. Once inside, she poured a glass of wine for courage and opened the box.

The dress she would be wearing that evening was green, not as dark as the emerald one from the charity event but not bright either. It was satin and looked wet to the touch. It was V neck with some lace on it. The pleating made it appear a little like a wrap dress though it wasn't. It had lace short sleeves and a faux belt around the waist. It only came to her knees and was all fitted. She loved it, not too much and very sophisticated. Again had she the money it would have been the type of thing she would have bought herself.

The shoes and purse in the box made Ana nearly fall to her knees. She knew brands thanks to Kate and she knew these, they were Yves Saint Laurent. It was a clutch bag in nude with YSV in gold monogram and a gold chain for the shoulder strap and the shoes were just like the nude ones she'd worn the first night with Christian except these were YVS too! The shoes made her think he'd either chosen these or been specific about them, it couldn't be just a coincidence right?

At 6.30 Ana was ready to go and when Taylor knocked she was quick to get to the door.

"Hi Taylor." She beamed, there was no denying she was actually looking forward to this evening.

"Good evening Miss Steele." He replied as Ana stepped out of the door, rearing to go.

She joined Christian in the car, giving him a nervous smile as she pulled on her seatbelt.

"Good day?" He asked her, his voice quiet and almost seductive in sound though Ana knew otherwise.

"Your email was a nice surprise… and text… how…"

"Hacked the servers at Seattle Publishing House, that was easily done, your number was in there too." Christian replied making Ana shake her head and laugh, she shouldn't have asked!

"So dinner with the parents huh?" Ana asked teasingly, she couldn't believe Christian had asked her to join though she knew it was at his mother's insistence.

"Yup." He replied quietly. "My mother wouldn't take no for an answer… she likes you."

"Mother's usually like me." Ana said wondering why his mood seemed to have changed suddenly. "So any special requests? Except the hair? Which I hope is ok…"

"No request… be yourself." Christian replied scowling while he spoke. "And your hair… yes, lovely." He stared at the young brunette. Yeah her hair was just right and he was already regretting making the request.

"Be myself?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, just be Anastasia Steele, be a little more honest about yourself. You can tell them you work at the publishing house as a proof reader and things. They're wonderful people Anastasia."

"Can I ask something of you please Mr. Grey?"

Christian stared at her. He could see she was about to make some special request now and he couldn't bear the thought, at the end of the day he hired her, he was paying her for her company though he did fulfil her request for fun at the last event and danced with her like he did at the first gala… that was strange enough too, he never danced at those events unless it was with his mother or Mia.

"Ask." He replied, almost growling. Ana worried she'd upset or offended him in some way and feared how this was going to go.

"Would you please call me Ana? I've always been just Ana." She stated quietly, afraid it would annoy him or make him even more miserable than he was already being.

"Ana? Why not Anastasia?" Christian asked. Piercing gray eyes burned her almost.

"I just have never liked it." Ana shrugged. There was no real reason, she'd simply always been plain Ana.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, I will call you Anastasia."

And that was the end of that discussion. Hold on, he'd just called her beautiful. First her name then her, beautiful. Christian Grey had just called her beautiful!

She would never have expected the glee she felt at those words passing his lips. He wasn't the first to call her beautiful. Many of her clients had called her beautiful before and her mother and step-dad. However, this was the first time it felt real without it being family saying it. He hadn't said it just because he had to but he said it because he meant it and in not some superficial way either.

Arriving at the house in Bellevue Ana's nerves hit her full force. She wasn't even sure she was going to be able to get out of the car she was so nervous.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." Christian stated as though he had just read her mind.

"On the contrary, you're taking an escort home to meet the parents for dinner. I have a lot to be nervous about." Anastasia replied, her voice sounding breathless.

"Does your job as an escort define you?" Christian asked, blowing Anastasia sideways, she hadn't expected that.

"Of course not." She replied, trying not to sound as winded as she felt.

"Then re-think that sentence you said to me. I am taking home a beautiful young woman to meet my parents for dinner. She has met them before and has nothing to be nervous about."

There was that word again. Beautiful. Christian Grey had called her beautiful twice in about twenty minutes. She blushed and dropped her eyes, she didn't feel beautiful.

"Anastasia." Fingers brushed under her chin, a gentle pushing for her to lift her head. Blue doe eyes met Christian's piercing gray. He couldn't see it in her eyes that she didn't agree with him, she didn't think she was beautiful.

He knew it was a big mistake, he knew that this girl was already becoming more than just an escort to him and he quietly hoped that she would fulfil a certain desire inside him. But while she looked at him, like a lost little girl with no belief in herself or her beauty, Christian Grey made a vow for the time that they spent together he would try to make her feel beautiful and to believe she was beautiful.

"Come on, my parents are waiting at the door." He said, distracting her from staring at him. He felt as though her eyes could look into his soul and he didn't want anyone, even an escort, seeing how dark his soul was.

Ana was met with enthusiasm by Christian's parents who she was firmly told to call Grace and Carrick. As soon as the duo stepped into the sitting room, Mia pounced.

"Oh Christian, I'm so glad you came and you bought Ana too. Oh goodness you're wearing green, did Christian get you that, I told him green was your color." She barely took a breath for a good few minutes until Elliot entered the room telling her to shut up and that her mother needed her help.

"Hello Anastasia, Christian." Elliot greeted as he flopped himself down on the couch. Ana barely got to say hi before Christian sat down beside his brother and started talking business or sport… whatever it was it didn't interest Ana.

Ana took the moment alone to look around the room. It was the kind of room she would have expected Grace and Carrick to spend the majority of their time. It wasn't old fashioned but it wasn't completely modern either. The wallpaper was floral and the floor was carpeted. The lighting was low without being too dark, the drapes were drawn and they were plain so not to overpower the room with patterns.

Along the walls were many photos of Mia, Elliot and Christian with their parents and other people whom Ana didn't know. She smiled at them, loving seeing a younger Christian though she quietly realized he didn't look carefree even as a little boy.

"Quite the trio aren't they?" Carrick asked coming to Ana's side.

"Yes." Ana replied with a smile.

"Here, some wine. Dinner won't be too long." He handed her a glass of white wine and she took it, thanking him as she did. "So, if I know my son, he will have had you sign an NDA."

"NDA?" Ana asked confused.

"Non-disclosure…"

"Ah yes." Carrick didn't need to finish saying it for Ana to remember the document she had signed.

"My son is quite taken with you Anastasia." Carrick said, making Ana's eyebrows shoot towards the ceiling.

"He is?"

"Anastasia, I'm only telling you this because I know you've signed the document. But, you are the first girl other than Katherine that he has ever bought home and Katherine was only ever to events, never to dinner. If anything, Christian doesn't come to dinner mid-week."

Anastasia didn't know what to say. She obviously couldn't tell Carrick she was being paid $2000 dollars to be there that evening. She was also surprised to hear what he said about Christian. According to his father, he was taken with her. That was news.

"Anastasia, I ask as a caring father. Don't hurt my boy. He's had a hard enough life already." Carrick said quietly just as a hand fell onto Anastasia shoulder.

"Ana, dinner is ready." Ana turned and beamed. He'd just called her Ana… it was a start.

"It was nice talking Mr. Grey." Ana said to Carrick, he just smiled and nodded. He knew Ana wouldn't say anything to anyone, not even Christian unless time called for it.


	5. Chapter 5

** I seem to have accidentally deleted the explanation in regards to Anastasia being recognized as Anastasia instead of Rosie, basically as I didn't want to make a big deal of it Grace was supposed to call her Anastasia and her realize that Christian must have said something so she didn't end up in an awkward position, I don't know how I deleted it or why but I obviously changed that and forgot to put it back in. Rookie error I'm afraid.**

**It's 7am at the moment but I fell asleep early last night and forgot to upload! So before I head out...**

**Chapter 5**

It was Friday and Ana hadn't heard anything from Christian since dinner at his parents' house on Wednesday. She had thought it had gone well. They'd laughed and had a good time around the table and she had actually felt disappointed when it was time to leave.

Maybe Christian had realized it hadn't been a good idea to take her to his parents' home. They both, Carrick and Grace, clearly thought there was something big going on between Christian and Ana. Even Ana was starting to wonder if maybe there was a chance there was something developing.

Mia had kindly told Ana that Christian had asked for her help in choosing Ana's emerald dress. That he had wanted it to be perfect for her and had asked the only person he knew for help. Ana had been so surprised to learn that but then she remembered her first thought about the shoes last night, that he had chosen them knowing she owned a cheap pair of similar style.

He had been so good to her, so kind and sweet, never really treating her like a second class citizen. He'd called her beautiful, more than once. It was starting to mess with her head. She couldn't wait for Kate to get in touch, the same Kate sunning it up in Abu Dhabi with a client.

She needed advice, she needed her best friend.

Just before Ana logged out of her email for lunch, she noticed an email waiting for her.

_From: Christian Grey  
>To: Anastasia Steele<em>

Would you join me for dinner this evening? You can wear what you want. I'll pay the same as last night.

_Christian Grey  
>CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.<em>

Dinner. Dinner with Christian Grey… again. Of course he was mentioning pay again, which told Ana he hadn't cleared it with the agency but would pay her to be there… she no longer wanted to be paid, she wanted to be there because he wanted her there, he wanted her company and she quietly admitted she wanted his. The money however was becoming useful, she was able to do some online shopping and get some more clothing for work, some a little bit more expensive than she was used to. Maybe it would increase the kind of client she would be promoted to by the agency.

_From: Anastasia Steele  
>To: Christian Grey<em>

_I would love to. _

_Ana x_

She hadn't even sat back in her seat when her email pinged again.

_From: Christian Grey  
>To: Anastasia Steele<em>

Taylor will collect you at 6.30.

_Christian Grey  
>CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. <em>

That evening, Taylor drove Ana alone. He wouldn't say where they were going or why Christian wasn't in the car. All he said was that he had his instructions. Ana was nervous, she had a feeling and a bad feeling at that.

She was glad she had the opportunity to pop into Urban Outfitters during her lunch hour. She'd chosen an ivory lace dress that rested nicely on her thigh without revealing her butt. It had a high neckline, hiding her bust entirely and the lace cut sleeves gave the dress that something extra in the back. The reason Ana had chosen the dress was the back. It was all lace, revealing her skin beneath it and there was a huge space where no fabric stood, completely leaving her skin free. She'd pared the dress with the shoes and purse that Christian had given her, the Yves Saint Laurent ones.

They pulled up outside the Fairmont Olympic Hotel and Ana's eyes met Taylor's in the rear view mirror. She didn't know what to think, what to expect.

"I'm meeting him here?" She asked, just checking to be sure.

"Yes. Ask at the desk for him, they'll take you up." Taylor explained. She just looked, unsure whether to even get out of the car.

"Ok." She eventually stated opening the door. "Thanks Taylor."

"No problem Miss Steele." He replied completely stoic. She couldn't read him, she didn't know whether he was seeing this as a good thing or a bad thing.

She walked confidently into the hotel, trying to hide all elements of nerves that were circling within her. Once through the door, Ana knew she had walked into somewhere she didn't belong. It was incredible and screamed wealth. Of course it was classic, not modern. An old looking patterned carpet on the floor, all carved wood.

Spotting the marble desk, she knew she needed to go straight over and stop admiring her surroundings, she didn't want to look out of place here. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself.

"Can I help you?" The young woman behind the desk asked, a false smile plastered over her face.

"I'm here to see Mr. Christian Grey, I believe he's expecting me." Ana managed, though she wasn't sure how, she felt like her mouth was full of cotton balls.

"Name?"

"Anastasia Steele."

"Yes, you're on the list. I'll fetch Morgan to take you up. One moment please." She replied and Ana managed a small nod as the woman smiled and turned away.

Up in the cascade suite Christian Grey was nervously pacing the floor. He had come to the realization that what he and Ana had was no longer enough and he was about to approach a subject with her that could all blow up in his face. Christian didn't normally get nervous, he was a wealthy business man because he ran on instinct and gut and made wise decisions. However, this was something else, he wasn't so confident in this, he wasn't sure if this would be a wise decision or not.

When there was a knock on the door, he stopped pacing and glared at it, he couldn't believe she was here and that he was about to do this. Slowly he moved across the floor, not sure whether he was making the right decision or not. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Christian Grey was scared.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele." Morgan the bellboy announced. Christian removed a fifty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it over.

"Thank you Morgan." Christian replied as Anastasia stepped from behind the bellboy. "Anastasia." Her name just escaped from his lips without permission. She smiled shyly, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She looked incredible, even though Christian knew that the dress she wore wasn't what he would have her in, it was some cheap material, something that she had bought for herself with her measly wages from either the agency or the publishing house. "Come in." He managed as Morgan walked away.

Anastasia quietly stepped into the room, she had freaked when she had realized they weren't going to the dining room to eat and now she was more lost than she ever could have imagined. Why the hell had Christian bought her to a suite?

"You look wonderful." He told her, standing there feeling very uncomfortable, he still couldn't wrap his head around what he was doing.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She quipped, her tongue wiping her bottom lip to wet it after she spoke, she was dry with nerves.

"I took the liberty of ordering dinner, it will be here in half an hour but first I thought we could talk." Christian stated.

"Ok." Ana managed to reply, she hoped that this talk wasn't going to be what she feared it was as gut instinct was now telling her to run, leave and her gut was hardly ever wrong.

Christian signaled to the cream couch in the center of the room, Ana moved trying to appear more confident that she was feeling while Christian fetched her a drink from the mini bar.

Ana admired the room they were in. It was truly breathtaking. There was a fireplace directly in front of her, filled with lit candles on stands. There were two matching chairs either side of the couch she was seated on and a blue chair jut beside the fireplace. There was a black piano in the corner and Ana loved the shine that reflected off it.

Outside the night was starting, the sky darkening causing the room to brighten as the lights reacted as needed. To her right, Ana could see a long dining table, where hopefully she and Christian would be sitting down to eat soon and to her left, she could see a desk with some paperwork there, Christian clearly had bought work here with him.

She wasn't planning on seeing the bedroom or rooms as she believed this room would have, she would be leaving tonight after dinner and nothing Christian could say or do could persuade her otherwise.

When he came to her with a glass of wine, she took it muttering a thank you as she tried to regain control of her racing thoughts. Christian chose to take the chair to her right, he was looking at her, his gray eyes unreadable.

"Ana there is something I need to discuss with you. Before I do I have to remind you that you have signed a Non-Disclosure Agreement, you cannot breathe a word of this conversation to anyone." Christian stated, his voice firm and crisp. Ana simply nodded, she couldn't find her own voice.

"I know at the Escort Agency there is talk about Additional Services…" Christian stated making Ana's stomach fall, she'd been right about where this conversation was going and now she felt sick to the stomach. "…I know it's something many of the girls do on the side, for bonuses and it isn't something that is a part of your job description."

"Christian, Mr. Grey… I…" Ana had to take a deep breath. "I can see where this conversation is going but please, I'm not a common prostitute don't categorize me as one." She managed to choke.

Christian simply nodded, he wasn't categorizing her as one, he would never believe that Anastasia was a common prostitute.

"The thing is Anastasia I'm not looking for a prostitute. Far from it." He stated and Ana nodded, maybe this conversation was not going where she had first thought. "Ana, I have particular tastes and needs, one that not many people can satisfy…"

Ana could see Christian playing with the brandy glass in his hand, he was as nervous as she was and she could see that now, he was given it all away.

"I am a Dominant Anastasia." He stated but Ana just looked. Of course, she had no idea what that meant. "I only have sexual partners who are submissive."

"What does that mean?" Anastasia asked feeling quite confused. She knew what the words meant but she didn't have any idea what they meant in a sexual context.

"My sexual partners are selected because they will do as I say and as I require of them. I don't have plain sex. I perform scenes that cause sexual gratification for myself and my play partner. That often includes pain, giving the submissive pain through spanking or other sex toys. They do as I say and they will receive pleasure, they disobey me and they will receive a punishment."

Ana's mouth was wide open, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Pain, pleasure, punishment. They weren't words she thought would be placed together to talk about sex. Pleasure yes, she always thought sex was about pleasure but pain and punishment?

"I want you as my submissive Anastasia, I want you to do as I tell you, I want you to want me to give you pleasure, I want you to want to please me." Christian continues, unaware of the panic that rushed through Anastasia's mind and body. "I don't want you to do it because I'm paying you as an Escort, normally I wouldn't even use an Escort for anything more than company, my submissives are other people who are in this lifestyle and I do not pay them but if you would want them to be a part of your Additional Services then I would pay you, I want you."

"Submissive?" Ana asked still horrified. "Do as you say, want to please you? That sounds like you're looking for a sex slave!"

"Ana…"

"No. That's my answer Christian. Absolutely not."

"You haven't even listened to what it would involve." Christian argued, he was getting upset now, Ana was way overreacting.

"I don't want to listen, what you've said is enough for me to know that my answer is no, I won't be your sex slave or your submissive, you won't punish me for disobeying you…"

"Ana…" He was getting cross. "You're making it into something it's not, it is no worse than selling your body which is the road you're on anyway."

Ana's gasp filled the room. She placed her glass on the table before it broke in her hand and she stood. Her anger was causing her face to turn red. She approached Christian and he stood to, not wanting the young woman to think she could intimidate her.

She stared into his gray eyes; her's turning darker than ever as she tried to keep her temper in check.

"I am not on the road to selling my body Christian. I have never sold my body. I haven't even had sex." She hissed and while Christian absorbed her words she grabbed her purse and marched out of the room, not even turning back to look at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 is being re-written from start to end, sorry about the delay in getting this up but I like being one chapter ahead but am not now!**

**Chapter 6**

Christian sat at his desk in Escala, Ana's profile in his hands. He was staring at her smiling photo in awe. Anastasia Steele was a virgin. He'd never have guessed. Last night he had approached the topic of BDSM with her just to find out not only did she not have sex with any of her clients, she'd never had sex full stop.

He had known the agency service was one of high stature, none of the girls were supposed to have sex with their clients, it was about keeping them company, being a woman on their arm and being paid for it. He however knew that the majority of girls had sex with their clients for extra side pay, that's how so many of the girls were rich. He had learned that for Katherine Kavanagh who had tried to get him to be one of those clients who had Additional Services, he had never contemplated it and had told Katherine that she was company only.

He hadn't had a submissive in a few weeks, his last had gone too far with him and had wanted more with him. That was something he hadn't been prepared to give her and he had immediately ended their contract.

He'd really screwed up with Anastasia Steele. He'd miss read her. Of course, there hadn't been any attempt from her to persuade him in the direction of Additional Services yet he had taken for granted as one of the girls she would be into making the extra cash. Nope, she was really one of a kind who had no interest in having sex for extra money.

Christian had royally fucked up and he knew he needed to fix it.

Anastasia sat at her computer with a glass of wine. She had no plans for the day and with no Kate she was free to wallow in self-pity.

She had been so sure that things were developing well between her and Christian, that maybe she'd be able to tell him that she wanted to spend time with him without being paid for it, simply because she knew he wanted to spend time with her. Then he went and spoke about Additional Services. She had no issues with the girls that did those things, Kate was one of them. However Ana had never felt comfortable going there and with still being a virgin she had no knowledge or experience to draw on to even consider it.

When her text alert signaled her she hoped that she had a job from the agency, something mindless and boring that she could use to keep her mind from the argument she'd had with Christian the previous evening.

_From: Work 2  
>Rosie, you're being paid $5000 to attend a meal at Penthouse Escala 6pm… don't screw this up. <em>

Ana paled. He'd gone and booked her through the agency. This was a figure the agency would fire her for fucking up. The bastard. She would have to go Escala, she would have to see him again after the horrid words he'd spat at her the previous evening.

It was five pm already, which meant she had an hour to get herself ready and get to Escala. She couldn't be late, if Christian called the agency looking for her then she would be fired immediately. That was what the likes of Christian Grey didn't understand. An Agency like hers would have hundreds of girls wanting to work for them, payment for keeping company, sexual favors a side option. She was just an object to them, an income. She had been lucky to get the job thanks to Kate's good word and the reason she still struggled to climb up the pay ladder was because many of the men she kept company would pass on feedback that said she was too mousy or too boring, mainly because she refused the Additional Services. Kate wasn't like that, Kate would put out, give blowjobs and have sex, she was a $3000 a night earner, Ana was still sitting at $1500 approx.

To have been offered $5000 from Christian Grey for dinner should have given the Agency a reason to be suspicious, she hoped therefore that the bosses would be on standby. Ana knew the protocol, if things were going badly she was to get to a bathroom and send an S.O.S text message, given time to use the facilities and wash her hands the hope always was that the heavies would arrive and rescue the damsel in distress. However she hoped she wouldn't have to do that, she hoped she was right in trusting Christian Grey.

She decided immediately that she was going to dress comfortably, she wasn't going to wear a dress and feel vulnerable. She didn't care if he thought her clothes were cheap, tonight would mean talking if there was any hope for them to even consider a friendship and for that Ana needed to feel like the strong independent woman she was, not the vulnerable woman she felt like when she was playing escort.

Christian walked up and down in front of the large glass windows overlooking the Seattle skyline. When Ana arrived he knew he needed to apologize to her. He'd been out of order in the way he had spoken to her and he knew that groveling may even be on the cards. The truth was, he didn't know what had come over him. Asking her to put her hair in a braid was him seeing if she really looked like the girl he wanted to take into the playroom. She had been so submissive to him, obeying every rule he gave her, looking at him for reassurance, to see if she was pleasing him and any sign she wasn't her eyes would naturally drift to the floor. Now he could see that Anastasia Steele was no submissive.

He hadn't has a submissive in a few weeks and maybe not having one had clouded his judgment. He hadn't wanted to make Ana feel like a common whore, she was far better than that, far better than he could have ever imagined. She was pure. Now he hoped she would come to him, give him the opportunity to apologize. He had promised himself he would make her feel beautiful, he had thought through having her as his submissive he would have been able to do that easier but instead he made her feel cheap and she was far from cheap.

The elevator door opening was the sign that she was there. He breathed heavily and walked towards the entrance of the great room to meet her. As she walked in, his breath hitched. She looked incredible. A pair of pink blush pants hugged her legs and hips, a white blouse with off the shoulder sleeves kept her modest and much to the imagination. On her feet a pair of silver ballet pumps shined. Mostly he noticed her hair, loose and wavy all around her shoulders. She was truly breathtaking and he knew there was no use in saying it to her, she wouldn't take it.

"Hello Christian." She stated, her arms folding across her chest defensively. Christian felt a little lost seeing her like this, she'd come ready for a fight.

"Ana." He smiled softly, unable to resist and slowly he saw her demeanor change and a small uncertain smile play on her lips.

"So dinner?" She asked, glancing around the room, no one else was present. "I didn't get any last night." She added teasingly, making a further pang of guilt chime inside Christian.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones will be through in half an hour to serve it. I was hoping we could talk." Christian explained. "Can I get you a glass of wine?"

"Wine? Yes. Talk… is that such a good idea even though absolutely necessary?" Ana asked, she was melting, the sight of his gray eyes, the smile he'd given her, his nervous attitude, it had stopped any attempt at having a go at him that she had, though she still planned on asking him her questions and getting answers.

"Sit, I'll get wine and yes talking is necessary." Christian replied before walking away.

Anastasia took to the u shaped couch and tried to breathe easy. Putting on a so much confidence was difficult and she knew it would have to continue while they talked, she would have to remain composed, ask her questions and get some answers and then it was for him to decide if he even wanted her in his life but from what she had heard last night, she would not be his submissive.

When Christian returned with two glasses of wine, he chose to sit beside her, with not enough space for a person between them. She was nervous and she could feel the nervous buzz from him. For a moment they sat in silence. Ana rubbing her finger around the rim of her wine glass and Christian just looking at her with piercing gray eyes.

"So…" Ana said, sick of the silence.

"Ana…" Christian started, deciding it was now or never. "I need to apologize to you for last night. I spoke to you in a way that was unacceptable and I should never have asked what I did of you and then to treat you the way I did… it was despicable and I am truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Ana smiled, this is what she had wanted tonight, this is what she had hoped for.

"Already forgiven." She said causing Christian to blow out a breath of relief, he'd feared she wouldn't accept his apology and she had, as easily as that. "I do have a couple of questions though. If you would be willing to answer."

"I will answer anything I can." Christian replied honestly, already relaxing as he turned more towards her, lifted his leg onto the couch and leaned back. Ana felt herself relax a little more too.

"Kate… I mean Katherine… has she been your… submissive?" Ana asked feeling quite uncomfortable talking about it but needing to know.

"No. She knows nothing of my lifestyle, she was simply an escort. I didn't want a brunette, due to the fact all my submissives are brunettes. I just needed someone on my arm to stop people trying to hook me up with girls at functions. I'll be quite honest Anastasia, Katherine Kavanagh is annoying as hell and I was glad that at those functions she could go off and be herself as she's used to those scenes and knows what to say and what not too. I never had any kind of sexual relation with Kate. I have a question though…" Ana had gone from the relief of finding out that Christian never had anything with Kate to being nervous because he had a question. "What's your relationship to Katherine?"

"Oh." Ana laughed, she hadn't expected that. "Kate's my best friend, we met in college and even though we're like chalk and cheese we became inseparable, she took care of me like a big sister."

"I see." Christian replied though he didn't, he didn't understand real friendship like Ana was describing. "So any other question?"

"One." Ana stated with a smile and Christian just gave her a nod encouraging her to ask. "If you're planning on spending any time with me after tonight, can it be without payment? I don't want to take a penny off you Christian when I enjoy being in your company. I can't refuse tonight as you went through the agency but after tonight… if you want to spend more time with me… well can it be like friends?"

Christian just stared, blinking heavily. He couldn't understand for a moment what had come out of Ana's mouth. She wanted to spend time with him, without being paid, like friends.

"Friends?" He asked feeling suddenly vulnerable.

"Yes, friends. I mean that's what you normally call someone you like spending time with and care about." Ana replied not understanding why Christian was reacting the way he was, she thought it was cute but was a little unsure because he was just gawping like a gold fish.

"You consider me a friend?" Christian asked.

"I'd like to, but to be friends with someone you don't usually pay them to keep you company." Anastasia giggled. His eyes lit up, that was the most amazing sound he had ever heard.

"I was going to suggest, as an apology, I'd like to take you out tomorrow but only because you want to and not because I'd be paying you." Christian stated nervously, this had always been planned but he was going to originally ask at the end of the night and now he was basically being given the perfect opportunity to ask.

"Take me out? Like a date?" Ana asked shocked, it was what she had perceived from the question.

"I don't do dates Anastasia… but yes like a date."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ana stood and watched the horizon from the bow of the boat. She couldn't believe it. Here she was on a beautiful luxury boat called The Grace with Christian Grey setting up lunch. It was amazing.

Christian had picked her up early that morning, he'd knocked on her door himself and then told her Taylor wouldn't be with them. She was then given a ride in his sports car, a beautiful Audi R8 and he'd bought her here, to The Grace.

She'd been surprised to learn that Christian had never bought a woman who wasn't family on board. She was his first. He had been nervous, unsure of himself, so unlike the Christian Grey she had come to know and care for.

This was like a date… really like a date. Actually it was just a date in Ana's mind and in her own opinion it wasn't their first, Christian may have paid her to spend time with him but from what she had gathered he had wanted to spend time with her just didn't know how to ask her and feared rejection without payment.

The man was a mystery to her. Someone so arrogant and so confident could be so vulnerable in a blink of an eye. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Neither could she wrap her head around what Christian Grey was doing to her.

Anastasia had always feared relationships and sex. She hadn't understood why, probably because she just hadn't find the right person. However now she was intrigued, now she wanted to know what all the fuss was about and in her heart, she wanted to experience it, to understand it and to know it.

"Anastasia." Christian came up behind her startling her from her thoughts.

"Hey Christian." She smiled at him, his copper hair looking more red with the sun reflecting off it.

"I've laid out lunch, ready to eat?" He asked, Ana simply nodded, she was starving… something about sea air she guessed.

Christian had laid out lunch like a picnic. He'd put a blanket on the floor with some cushions, and laid out the food so that they could eat.

He took Ana's hand in his own and tugged her gently towards the feast prepared by Mrs. Jones. Christian was excited, he felt like a child and it wasn't just because he was on his boat. No, instead it was the company he was keeping that was making him feel giddy. Anastasia Steele had offered to be his friend. He didn't do friends, he did business relationships, transactions, yet here he was with a beautiful woman on his boat feeling lucky to have a friend who cared about him… yes, Anastasia cared about him, she had said so herself when she explained that friends were people who cared about each other.

And truth was, he cared about her too. He wanted to keep her safe, protect her, look out for her.

"So, this looks yummy." Ana stated as she sunk into the cushion.

"Well help yourself, eat whatever you want." Christian smiled handing her a plate.

She gratefully tucked in, the sea air having made her quite hungry. There was something she wanted to discuss with Christian, but she would do so after she had filled her tummy a little, she didn't want to fall out with him on an empty stomach but she knew she would have to discuss this before they arrived back in Seattle, if they argued then at least they'd have a decent chance of apologizing to one another while still on the boat with nowhere to go.

Not that she thought what she had to discuss would cause an argument, she was just aware of the possibility that was all.

Christian talked about his work, and the need to show Ana Grey House. She could see he was passionate about what he did and she liked that, she hated the thought of being caught up in a job you hated no matter what the pay. She knew some day she would like to not have the need to be an escort, pay her way on one job alone and a good job that she loved at that. However she knew that was far away, and until she got there, she would have to be an escort otherwise she wouldn't be able to pay the bills.

Ana told Christian about Ray, how he wasn't her real Dad but how much she loved and cared about him. She knew if anything with Christian developed then she would have to introduce them and knowing how protective Ray was of Ana, Christian needed to be prepared. That's how she learned Christian enjoyed golf and fishing, two things that Ray also enjoyed doing. It made her smile, they just talked casually and enjoyed each other's company with no stress.

"So I wanted to talk to you." Ana stated as she put down her empty plate, she was full up and now wanted to get Christian's thoughts on something.

"Ok, talk." Christian replied, also putting his own plate down so that Ana knew she had his full attention.

"So I kind of looked into Dominance and submission." Anastasia stated casually, Christian just stared, unsure what it meant that she was saying this, she was here, that was one thing, his tastes hadn't driven her away at least. "It intrigues me. I mean, there are some stuff I read that was seriously like what the hell?! But then other parts of it, just made me want to find out more."

"Anastasia did reading about BDSM turn you on?" Christian asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Ana replied blushing, she couldn't believe Christian had asked that outright. "But I wanted to read more."

"Ok?" Christian frowned, if it turned her on it was no big deal but he could see she wasn't willing to admit to that.

"I just found a lot of it hard to understand." Ana replied, her blue eyes peeking at him through long eyelashes. "I have no reference to start, I mean like in terms of sex. As a virgin I don't know what sex feels like, I don't know if it would even be something I like…"

"Ana." Christian stopped her, as she was becoming more erratic as she spoke. "Are you telling me you want to know what sex feels like?"

"It's not like I haven't wondered before. I just thought it would happen when it would happen. I would have a bad drunk experience, or meet the right person that I felt I wanted to give my virginity to… I just am twenty two and that still hasn't happened… I'm going to be the real life forty year old virgin before I know it…"Again Ana was becoming quite erratic when she spoke and Christian could tell that she was nervous and unsure of herself and unconfident in saying something she'd obviously been thinking a lot about.

"Anastasia are you hinting?" Christian asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"I…I guess so… I mean… it could be like a business transaction. You could take my virginity."

Christian gawped, he couldn't believe the word that she had spoken. She wanted him to be the person to give her first experience to her. He frowned, he didn't do vanilla. Then the words she used came back to him. 'Take my virginity' the word 'take' meant that it wouldn't be wholly vanilla… was that was she was really asking him for, that he dominate her as he wanted to by taking her virginity.

"There is one thing about submission that many people don't understand." He started carefully while Ana stared at him with pink cheeks and uncertainty dancing in her blue eyes. "That the submissive is always in control, the sub chooses what can and can't be done, whether he or she consents to the act or not." Christian stated causing Ana's head to tip to the side, she was studying him carefully. "Are you sure that this is how you'd like to lose your virginity Ana, by way of a business transaction?" He used her words as he liked them, he liked business transactions, he liked contracts.

"It would mean the decision wholly was mine, I would be in complete control of the situation, and it would be then with who I decided, someone I can trust, someone I cared about." Ana replied and there was the word 'care' once again.

Christian stood quickly and his hand extended to Ana, if this was what she wanted he would gladly give it to her. He didn't do vanilla but it couldn't be that hard, it was something he would figure out and in saying that Ana didn't have a clue, so if he fucked up a little she wouldn't know any better.

Nervously, Ana's hand slipped into his and he pulled her up smiling. He wanted to calm her and relax her and make this first experience pleasurable, he just hoped he would manage it.

Ana followed him inside the cabin of the boat. Neither of them spoke and neither of them knew that the other was just as nervous as they were feeling.

They may have only met just over a week before but Anastasia was glad Christian had come into her life. She wouldn't have claimed to have loved him but she did really care about him, there was something inside her every time he looked at her that made her feel all warm and fuzzy.

They hadn't even kissed yet. Christian rarely kissed his subs but Anastasia wasn't his sub, he would need to kiss her and relax her before turning her on and having sex with her. His head was a mess, he couldn't believe he was going to do this but there was a slight ulterior motive, Ana had clearly been turned on when reading about Dominance and submission.

"Wait here." He said before disappearing through the door to the left, thankfully he had found a little stash of Elliot's from when he had allowed him to use the boat for a weekend with some girl.

In the white walled bedroom cabin, Ana felt her heart pound hard within the walls of her chest. It was nerve-wracking but she was glad to be able to remove any stress or fear from what was about to happen.

She'd always feared losing her virginity after one to many with someone she didn't really give a hoot about. Now she wasn't, she was going to lose it sensibly, wholly her own decision, with none other than Christian Grey.

He looked deep into her eyes, looking for a sign of uncertainty. He couldn't see it. Her blue eyes were wide and fear filled but he could also see the excitement dancing there. She wanted this badly.

Slowly, he clutched the back of her head with his hand, before gently moving his lips to meet hers. He felt the breath she caught as her lips met with his and he sighed a little with relief when she didn't pull away. Her lips moved with his, in perfect synchronicity, almost as if rehearsed. He couldn't resist giving it a little bit more, his tongue sliding in through the gap into her warm mouth.

She clutched at his arms, right on his biceps, and for a moment he froze, he wasn't used to women touching him, his subs were not allowed to touch unless absolutely necessary, but within seconds he was kissing her again, unafraid of her touching there.

His hand pulled a little at her hair, they were grasping at each breath not wanting to stop the heated exchange but needing to breathe in order to continue it. Christian was trying to remain calm, not get to over excited so as not to put her off or get carried away with his usual stuff.

Ana was the one who was becoming over excited, when her hands grabbed at Christian's light blue tee he had to grab hold of her wrists and pull away, he couldn't allow her to touch him like that, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Easy tiger." He teased, not wanting to make a big deal of it , unsure blue eyes sparkled at him.

Christian's hands slipped down to the hem of Ana's sweater, he could see the nervousness in her but when he began to pull the lilac garment upwards she didn't hesitate or hinder him, instead, she helped him remove it and throw it away.

"Someone's excited." Christian chuckled softly. Ana's blush rose up her cheeks and to stop her from backing out or changing her mind, he quickly grabbed her little white tank and tore it up over her head, revealing her pink bra with white polka dots.

"I hadn't quite thought of dressing for the occasion." Ana muttered making Christian laugh.

"You have quite the smart mouth Anastasia." He said pulling her into him a little, she didn't reach to touch him again having been a little put off by his earlier rejection. "I like it." He breathed as his nose went to her hair. She smelled like raspberries.

"Christian…" Ana pleaded, she thought she would implode if he didn't hurry it up.

"Sit on the bed." He commanded, pulling away from her. Ana didn't think, she just did. Christian moved like a wild cat, fast but almost unseen. Before Ana could wrap her head around what had happened she'd lost her shoes and socks and her blue jeans were at her ankles being tugged from her feet.

She said nothing, just reacted. Christian was trying not to get to excited, he needed to be in control even if it was just vanilla and it wasn't just for his sake but Ana's too.

Ana was trying to convince herself this didn't mean anything but damn she knew she was wrong, regardless if this was the first and last time they ever were with each other in this way, she would always carry this moment in her heart as something special between herself and Christian. This was something she was willingly giving to him while begging him to take her.

"Lay back." He whispered, loud enough only for Ana to hear.

As soon as Ana's head hit the bed Christian pounced; he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Seeing Ana naked was doing things to him he couldn't have imagined. She reacted too, quickly grabbing his face between her hands.

They were like savages. Ana's body had taken control, her mind had gone blank. Lips and teeth crashed enthusiastically. Christian couldn't breathe; he couldn't think; he just did.

He managed to find the strength to drag his lips away from Ana's lips and down to the bare skin of her neck. A moan passed Ana's lips, she couldn't believe how good it all felt. Her wriggling underneath him was doing nothing for his self-control and he couldn't wait any longer to pull down her bra and grab one of her pert, pink nipples between his lips.

As he sucked greedily Ana's moans became louder and more erratic, she was completely lost in the moment, her body screaming out for more, begging him to take her and he would, in time.

When he pulled away Ana groaned in frustration, it made him laugh but her smile returned and lit up the entire room when she saw he was un-buttoning his jeans while kicking off his shoes. Before either of them could contemplate anything any further, a now pants-less Christian pounced and once again dragged a nipple between his lips, his fingers finding the other one.

"Oh Christian… please?!" Ana groaned, she was so frustrated, her panties felt sopping wet against her skin and there was an uncomfortable throb between her legs which she could only put down to her need for penetration.

When fingers found her panties she wriggled more, begging, pleading with Christian to finally touch her. He didn't waste time but surprised the hell out of her when he slid off the bed, grabbed her legs, pulled them over his shoulders and planted his lips… down there!

"Christian!" She gasped but wow it felt good. So good.

Christian couldn't believe how good she tasted, it was like her juices had been made for his taste buds. He licked and sucked greedily as if he was starving and this was what he needed. His teeth dragged along the hood of her most sensitive part and Ana called out and struggled against him, half of her desperate for more half of her wanting him to stop.

"Christian!" She begged, unsure she was going to be able to take any more of this.

His tongue swiped along her clit while he lowered one of her legs so that he could use her fingers. He'd barely entered his index finger when Ana began naturally rocking into him, pleading for more with her body alone. He had to give it to her and slipped in another before pulling them out and pushing them in to the same speed as she was moving.

"Christian… Christian… ohmigod Christian!" Her orgasm was loud, she was unable to control the echoing cries that tore from her throat.

While her body started to slowly come down from the high, Christian tore off his boxer shorts. He had to grab his pants where he'd hidden one of Elliot's condoms. He opened it, pulled it on as quickly as he could but carefully so not to break and plunged into her while she was still riding the high of the first orgasm. She screamed and grabbed onto his shoulders, Christian's hands held above her head, he was ruthless but so was she, it was like she was possessed, an animal, natural instinct in complete control.

Christian couldn't believe it, he had planned on taking it nice and slow but Ana didn't want it, she needed him to be fast and hard, not hard enough to cause any pain but hard enough to start satisfying the desire inside her.

She had barely calmed from her first orgasm her hips rocking in complete tandem to his, when he felt her insides clench around him. He couldn't hold on, even though he wanted to, he didn't want this moment to end.

"Christian!" She groaned loudly, another amazing feeling running through her body, one that was so foreign yet so right.

"Ana, Ana!" He grunted as his own body stiffened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been a long day at work for both Ana and Christian and tonight they had agreed not to see each other. Ana was deliciously sore, a constant reminder of her exciting activities on board The Grace the previous afternoon.

Ana was at her apartment, a glass of cheap white wine in her hand and her laptop on the table in front of her. She was researching. Being no longer a virgin made her feel like she had just what she needed to look further into Christian's chosen lifestyle. Before, it had all seemed so scary, sex in general had become something she was afraid of and now she had lost that fear, then maybe there was hope in her losing further fear.

Christian knew what she was up to, he was the other side of the computer, emailing with her and recommending what she should look at. Unbeknown to Ana, he was trying to keep her away from the hardcore stuff, the stuff that would probably send her running from him.

He'd been experiencing some strange feelings since he'd dropped Ana off at home the previous evening. It had been difficult for him to accept that he had managed plain old vanilla sex. Ok, it hadn't been without its difficulties, like the fact he'd left his shirt on. However he'd found it very satisfying, far more satisfying than he would have possibly imagined, and that was what he was struggling with most.

After only knowing BDSM, Control and Dominance, Christian hadn't ever thought that he'd find vanilla as something he would enjoy, however today at work he'd imagined having vanilla with Ana over and over again. Ok, he'd imagined kink too, he would have loved to have Ana under his desk with her lips around him or bent over his lap, bare ass pink in the air from a good spanking. However he found all the thoughts did the same to him, they turned him on and frustrated the hell out of him.

Ana sent him an email saying the stuff she was reading wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be. He smiled as he relaxed back against his headboard. He was sitting in bed in just his pants, no shirt, sending porn links to Ana so that she could see some beginner BDSM. It wasn't exactly how he wanted to be introducing her to it but it's what she wanted and he couldn't argue with her, if she had an interest in it and wanted to explore that interest further then he would, but if this was how she wanted to explore for the time being then he couldn't deny her that. He just hoped that it would lead to other kinds of exploration.

Christian shot off another text to her, another link. He knew the internet had a lot of bad porn, and also a lot of very dangerous and over the top BDSM porn. He couldn't control Ana or what she watched but he could damn well try and keep her away from the bad stuff.

Back in her little Apartment, Ana was watching yet another spanking video, one with what she knew from the description was a flogger. There was no denying it was doing funny things to her. She was trying to imagine what it felt like across her bare behind and doing so was causing a strange pulsating between her legs. It was weirdly incredible.

As the video ended and she waited for further emails from Christian, she couldn't resist looking through the videos in the side bar, they were the same kind of things from what she could see and being her usual impatient self she clicked on one that said "A good fucking spanking".

Within two minutes Ana's hands were across her eyes, though like a watching a car crash she couldn't help but peek between her fingers. It was horrific. The poor submissive was tied up against an X and was being spanked with a big cane, it was leaving horrifying red welts and some even cut the skin a little. Oh it made her feel absolutely sickened. No, she couldn't watch anymore. She quickly shut down the page and anger built up inside her. Christian hadn't showed her anything like it, he had told her it wasn't about pain but control and submission and here she was after witnessing something she could only imagine to be beyond painful.

_To: Christian Grey  
>From: Anastasia Steele<em>

_Ok, I've seen enough. Nice knowing you._

_Anastasia Steele_

After hitting the send button she quickly closed down the computer and headed for the kitchen. She needed another large glass of wine and possibly a shower to forget what she had just witnessed.

Christian just stared at the email in utter shock. What the fuck?! She didn't want to see anymore? See him anymore?

He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what had happened, she'd seen something he hadn't wanted her to see.

"Taylor!" He screamed already jumping out of bed. "Taylor get a car!"

He rushed into his closet and grabbed a plain white t-shirt and shoved his feet into his shoes without any socks on… there wasn't any time for socks.

"Sir?" Taylor asked as he stood in the great room.

"We're going to Miss Steele's." Christian explained and Taylor was quick to lead the way to the elevator.

Back at Market Street Place, Ana was opening her second bottle of wine. She didn't normally drink so much but she damn needed it after what she had viewed. Her butt throbbed at the mere thought of a cane coming into contact it and her eyes welled up with tears as she imagined Christian wanting to be the one to do that.

An urgent knock on the door had Ana freezing in place. She knew who it was and she didn't want to answer it. The knocking persisted, he wasn't going to stop until she answered and she didn't want her landlord being called because of noise.

"Chris…" She didn't even get to finish before a hot mouth engulfed hers, a tongue persuading its way through to tangle with her own. She couldn't resist him and dropped her wine to the floor with a smash as her hands reached up to wrap around Christian.

"I…" As soon as he released she started to talk only to be met with another violent kiss. He was using his lips and his tongue as a way to subdue her, keep her silent, damn it was working. When he broke away he looked into her hazy blue eyes and smiled a gorgeous and young smile. She was lost in wine and Christian now, far too lost to try to speak.

"You taste of cheap wine."

"It's all I had." She managed.

"Drunk?" He questioned, she shook her head, no, maybe after the next bottle though. "I think I'll have a glass, you can have water."

"I'll have another wine." She replied firmly, she was in her home and she wanted wine so she was going to have wine and Christian wasn't going to tell her otherwise.

"Fine." He replied exasperated. He didn't want to fall out with her but he was frustrated that she had to argue against him.

Once Ana had pointed him in the direction of the wine glasses and the wine bottle she made her way to the couch, aware there was a shattered wine glass on the floor she would need to clean up soon.

Christian returned to Ana's side with one full glass and one half glass of wine. Ana wasn't surprised when she was handed the half glass, but decided not to argue with him, it was a little obvious to her he couldn't completely ignore his Dominant urges and she had stopped him from making her a glass of water like he wanted to.

He sat down on the couch beside Ana, suddenly making the couch seem very small. Ana couldn't help but giggle, Christian's new favorite sound.

"So, you decided to just come rushing over here after I said it was good knowing you?" Ana asked, she wasn't going to allow his presence to intimidate her at all.

"I wanted to know why you had decided you wanted nothing more to do with me." Christian replied honestly. "Those words hurt."

"I'm sorry." Ana whispered, she didn't want to hurt him and hadn't thought the words would have that kind of effect on him.

"What did you see? The video I sent you was tame and you'd seen half a dozen of them." Christian replied, not wanting to dwell instead having this urge to fix the problem.

"I just clicked on another. It was bad Christian this girl was being caned, her skin was red and some parts even cut. I don't want anyone to do anything like that to me." Anastasia exclaimed, she couldn't believe it still, what she had seen made her feel dirty and she wanted to wash herself clean of it.

"Well I guess that means a cane is in your hard limits." Christian quipped making Ana look at him, she wasn't sure she knew what hard limits was though she knew she'd read something about them. "Things you wouldn't do are hard limits."

"I thought as a submissive you wouldn't have a say in what was done." Anastasia replied, she wasn't quite grasping the Ds thing.

"Every sub has hard and soft limits Ana, hard limits are things you absolutely wouldn't do under any circumstances. So if you never want to be caned then you put it in your hard limits."

"Have you ever caned someone?"

"That's irrelevant." Christian replied even though by that answer Ana knew it meant he had, Christian Grey had caned a poor woman.

"But isn't it a part of what you do?" Anastasia asked timidly.

"No. Ana what I do isn't wholly about pain. It's about control and I can do that sexually without any pain." Christian replied frustrated. He knew Ana was knew to all of this and he had to be gentle and careful with what he said if he had any hope of getting her to say she wanted to try it.

He couldn't imagine what she would do if she saw the red room, it would probably scare her away again and he didn't want that, Ana was special, she was his first vanilla and he had been her first and if she decided she didn't want BDSM then it was fine, he couldn't imagine giving it up but that would mean possibly keeping Ana as just a friend. That would be ok, she wanted to be his friend and he had this need to keep her in his life. He already knew that he cared for her, he had already hired her a covert security guard and he was trying to find a way of getting her a new car because Taylor had identified Ana's and it was a moving death trap.

"So how do you control without pain?" Ana questioned, unable to let her intrigue lay, she needed to ask and wanted to know.

"In all sorts of way, orgasm denial is one, of course go too far and it would cause some pain but you just don't let it go too far. There's also having the submissive asking to be allowed to orgasm. That makes a Dom feel in control. Then tying up is another, to tie a submissive off and play with her, doesn't have to have any pain but it's about control. It's knowing that the submissive is wholly at your mercy and that you could do anything you wanted to them while the submissive has to have so much trust in the Dom that no limits would be breached. Sensory deprivation is another, the list goes on and on Anastasia." Christian couldn't explain it to her, he was doing his best but he had no idea whether or not it was making any sense.

"But spanking seems a big part of it." Ana whispered, she liked what Christian was talking about but it was obvious that she was interested in what he'd said so far.

"Spanking doesn't always have to be painful Ana. A punishment spanking yes, but a scene spanking, might cause some pain but nothing serious, it's about pleasure and feeling. I'm not doing a good job of explaning this am I?"

"Yes you are." Ana replied firmly. "I just have a lot of questions that all."

"A lot of submission can be pain but you can limit the pain felt, I had one submissive years ago who couldn't handle pain but she loved a good spanking with a flogger and a pair of adjustable nipple clamps that caused some pressure but no pain, it all depends on what each person likes, it's different. How hard a spanking you consider painful isn't going to be the same as the next person." Christian expanded just hoping it was sinking in.

"I think I get it, so you don't need to can your sexual partner?" Ana asked.

"No. I need the control Ana, to tie you up and tickle you with a feather and then fuck you stupid would be more than enough for a scene for me, I don't need to cause pain." Christian replied making Ana giggle again. "I have something for you in the car, just wait for me." He said getting to his feet.

Ana just watched him walk through the door, his walk was urgent but also controlled. He was practically marching out of her apartment.

Christian hurried to the waiting SUV outside, he had to do this now, it was something he'd copied for her to give when he felt she was ready, if ever. However with everything, now was as good a time as any.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be Taylor." He said taking the manila file from the back of the car.

"Take all the time you need Sir." Taylor replied, though he secretly didn't want to be waiting out there too much longer as there was someone waiting for him back at Escala.

When Christian returned to the apartment, Ana's eyes immediately fell to the manila file in his hands. He didn't hesitate in passing it over and Ana quickly opened it.

"It's a contract." He stated. "A BDSM contract, like I have with all my submissives. It says all I will do and all I won't, all I would expect from you and then there's room for you to add your limits soft and hard. I am not expecting you to fill it or sign it I just wanted you to know what I do in terms of having a submissive, how I've always done it."

"Ok." Ana stated closing the file. "I'll read it when I'm sober." She added with a giggle.

"Good idea." Christian replied. "When you do read it, please ask me any questions you have. Don't let it scare you and if you find yourself considering it which is not what I'm expecting of you, then it can all be edited, this is just a standard contract that I have when I have a submissive."

"Ok. I will. I promise you I won't let it scare me away like the video almost did, I kind of realize now that was a silly thing for me to do in emailing you that instead of calling you and speaking to you about it." Ana said quietly, she felt silly and embarrassed. She could have lost Christian as a friend over something so minor, something if she'd have only asked would not have been as big a deal as she had made of it.

"I'm going to go home now, you have a lot to think about but you also need to get some sleep, you have work tomorrow." Christian stated already getting up.

Ana stood too and she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around him in a hug. At first, Christian stiffened which in turn caused Ana to stiffen, it had been instinct that had caused it. But then she was surprised by a pair of arms around her, he was hugging her back.

"Sleep well beautiful girl, I'll see myself out." Christian said letting her go. Ana smiled sadly, she didn't really want him to leave. He bent down and kissed her forehead and then her lips, just a peck and a silent promise, they'd see each other again soon.


End file.
